Frost in our Hearts
by Koho2001
Summary: "These Mountains Have Room For Few Cats, and some of them will go lenghts never tested before just to find a home"
1. Prolouge

The young she cat paced around in her den worried about what was about to happen. She always knew that it would eventually happen but now that it was she was shocked and worried she wouldn't do good. The news had come only three sunrises ago and now she was worrying her tail off. Suddenly she heard the soothing voice of the tom breach the cave. He walked in and placed his tail on her shoulder giving her ear a swift lick making her calm down a bit. She then took a deep breath and nodded. Outside the medicine cat waited for her and they started their journey.

It wasn't long before they were were they needed to be. The cats slipped behind a waterfall and sat down. She placed her paw at the edge of the water and then used her other paw too slowly move onto her haunches. She then closed her eyes feeling all senses dissipate as she felt the ground move away from her and she floated up. Soon she felt soft grass on her paws and opened her eyes. She gras glittered of silverpelt and she looked around seeing the figures of many cats walk around her. She recognized all of them as she watched one walk up to her. She bowed down to the great tom. He swiftly placed his paw under her chin and lifted it up slightly. He then presses his nose against her head.

"My Love, you will do great." He said barely more than a whisper. Suddenly she felt a wave of something go from the spot on her head were his nose rested and surges through her like a wave of fire till it lingered at her tail tip. She gasped trying to figure out what happened. She opened her clenched eyes and the tom was gone. She sighed but suddenly she saw another one walk up to her. She guled realizing that she would need to endure the pain 8 more times before she was done. But as the cat opened her mouth to speak their was a sudden outburst.

"She is not Fit to be a Leader!" A Tom cat yowled. The she cat quickly moved her muzzle away from her forehead and wiped it over too look at the tom cat. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was and she gasped slightly his scowling eyes making it clear that this was no joke. "She was never even fit to be a Warrior none the less a Leader!"


	2. Chapter 1

Whitestreek lay in her den licking the two tiny kits that lay in her paws meowing quietly. Bluetooth smiled down at the kits and wrapped her tail around her paws. She was very proud, being this was the second delivery this day that she had helped with. Flurryface slept over in the corner her two kittens with her. Whitestreek sighed a bit remembering that Seastorm was out on patrol and wouldn't see the kittens till he was back. But she went back to licking the kits when she heard their mews get slightly louder. Bluetooth walked out of the den and was on her way over to the medicine cat den when suddenly their was a loud screeching sound coming from the opening. Seastorm and Foxtail burst through the opening ran too the Highstone. Seastorm jumped onto it and yowled loudly.

"All Cats Old Enough to Catch their Own Prey Please Join under the stone for a clan meeting!" The Cats Quickly shifted out of their Dens for the meeting. Flurryface left her kits too Whitestreek, who planned to stay in the nursery, and went out too see what was going on.

"What are you doing on the High Stone! That's Bitterstars Place!" Lostfoot growled up at the cat to stand firmly on the Rock.

"Yeah! Where is Bitterstar?" Stormtail added growling.

"Bitterstar is Dead!" Seastorm said. Silence quickly overtook the clan as they gasped in horror. "He was chasing a rabbit when he underestimated the height of a cliff, He fell and the rocks took his last life. Suddenly their was a pained screech from one of the cats.

"This can't be True!" Frosteye screeched from her place in the group of cats. The cats went silent the pain in her cracking voice echoing against the tall rocks. Stormtail walked over to her, knowing her feelings for the leader, and placed his tail on her shoulder. Her entire body shook as she took shallow breaths trying to calm down. Seastorm stayed at the top of the rock listening as the talking slowed down.

"Frosteye! Stormtail and Foxtail! You All will come with me too see if we can retrieve Bitterstars body!" He said. Stormtail got up and took a few steps forward and then placed his tail under her chin lifting it up. She got up slowly and followed his tail and walked along with him after Seastorm and Foxtail. It was not very long before Seastorm and Foxtail stopped looking over the edge of the cliff. Frosteye slowly padded forward and looked over. Bitterstars body was lying at the bottom of the ravine broken and bleeding. His last life gone with the wind. Frosteye reached a paw over the edge laying down and let her tears fall down the ravine. Stormtail walked over to her and placed his tail gingerly on her shoulder again and placed his paw on her shoulder hoping to help her calm down.

"We can't do it, I'm not risking any more Warriors down their." Frosteye said.

"What gives you the right to make Orders?" Foxtail said glaring at her. Seastorm pushed Foxtails shoulder.

"She's the Deputy Mouse Brain!" He hissed at him. Foxtail swiped his tail and turned away.

"Hmpf!" He said raising his chin. Frosteye sighed.

"Come on let's go back, it's almost Sundown and tomorrow I will need to go too the Mooncave so I can get my nine lives." Frosteye said getting up. Stormtail, Foxtail and Seastorm got up and slowly followed her. Seastorm padded up next to her.

"So, You know yet who you're going to make Deputy?" He asked the Shecat. Frosteye sighed looking down.

"No Idea." She said sighing. And continuing to walk. Not many cats knew how close she was too their leader, she was a Senior warrior and had been close friends with Bitterstar for Moons. She knew he was on his last life but Bitterstar wouldn't let that slow him down and insisted that he act just as he would if he had all nine of his. Frosteye didn't want to argue with her leader so she let him hunt with the patrols while she took over leader duties. But now that she was actually the leader it would be a lot harder. She took a deep breath lifting up her head and stopping, puffing out her chest slightly, in her head she was thinking "I will do this Bitterstar, For you" but too Seastorm, Foxtail and Stormtail it looked slightly odd. Foxtail and Seastorm continued forward and placed his tail on her shoulders and slid it across them.

"Come on Frosteye, We need to go." He said. She quickly snapped out of it and started walking again. Blushing in embarrassment.

"Sorry.." She whispered and continued to walk.

Frosteye walked into Bluetooths den. The Medicine cat glanced back at her and smiled a bit.

"Good Morning Frosteye." She said and continued to place herbs in the bundle.

"Mornin Bluetooth." She replied stretching and licking her paws brushing her face with them and wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"It wont be long until the herbs are ready." Bluetooth said "Why don't you go Check on Flurryface and Whitestreeks kits?"

"Thats a good idea." Frosteye said remembering that the commotion about Bitterstars death had caused her not to see the kits. She smiled and turned around. She took a few steps before a grey cat came streaking past her.

"Sorry I'm late!" He said quickly running up too Bluetooth.

"It's fine." Bluetooth said sourly. Frosteye quickly continued her way to the nursery so she could see the new kits and find out if they have names yet. Frosteye walked to the Nursery and slowly went inside smiling as Flurryface and White Streak lifted their heads up.

"Hey Frosteye!" Flurryface said.

"Hey Flurryface." Frosteye said softly. Slowly padding into the nursery were Frostface was curled up around two kittens sleeping softly on her. Frosteye sat down and looked at the two kittens sleeping softly.

"What are their names?" She asked the Queen. Flurryface brimmed having the chance to tell her the names.

"Me and Stormtail agreed on Everkit." She said pushing her nose into a grey one with some white spots "and Harshkit" She said moving her nose onto the other one that was a mix of black and grey spots.

"Those are good names, And the kits look very healthy." Frosteye said. Suddenly she heard some meows from across the cave and looked over to see that Whitestreek was sitting with two kits wrapped up in her tail.

"Hello Frosteye." Whitestreak said.

"Hey Whitestreek, Have you and Seastorm decided on names yet?" She asked her. Whitestreek nodded and smiled looking down at the kits.

"The White on is Icekit and the Gray one is Greykit." Whitestreek said.

"I see you're Telling Frosteye about our kits." Seastorm said coming into the cave sitting next too Whitestreek and curling his tail around his paws. Frosteye smiled as she sat up.

"well I better go see if Bluetooth is ready too go too the Mooncave." She said. Seastorm waved goodbye as Whitestreek gave her a curt nod. Frosteye was on her way to her den when she saw Bluetooths grey pelt out of the corner of her eye.

"You ready too go Frosteye?" Bluetooth said.

"Yeah.." Frosteye said taking a deep breath before shaking herself and then standing up strait. "I'm ready."


	3. Chapter 2

Stormtail opened his eyes and got up slowly stretching out his paws as he got up feeling the energy rush into his body. He looked around to see that his clanmates were also stretching and waking up. The sun was just over the horizon when suddenly Stormtail heard a yowl from the top of the Highstone.

"All Cats Old enough to Catch their own Prey Gather here Under Highstone for a meeting." Frosteye said from her perch at the top. The Cats all filed out of the dens down to the bottom of the rock and waited. Once all the cats were their Frosteye started. "As you all should know, Bitterstars death was a shocking tragedy, but due to the code of the clans the current Deputy was to be named the Leader." Frosteye started. Stormtail looked up at her worried that she might not be able to finish but she took another deep breath and continued. "Last night me and Bluetooth took our trip to the Mooncave so I could visit Starclan and be given my Leader name and Nine lives, from now on I will not be known as Frosteye but I will be known.." She paused making Stormtail worry again but he quickly sighed as she opened her mouth "As Froststar, the Leader of Frostclan." she finished. Soon the cats around Stormtail started to chant her name.

"Froststar, Froststar." They Chanted as she stood at the top of the rock. As the chanting died down Froststar continued.

"As a warrior tradition I must now Appoint a new Deputy for our clan.." She stopped and looked as the cats eyes widened in excitement. "I Say These Words Before Starclan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestor Bitterstar may hear and approve of my choice, The new deputy of Frostclan is..." She paused and Stormtail could see some fear flash in her eyes as the two made eye contact before she continued "Stormtail!"

Stormtail was taken back when she said his name and gasped slightly. He felt the entire clans eyes on him as she slowly stepped up to the rock and took his place next to the rock where he had watched Froststar herself sit multiple times.

"Stormtail! Stormtail!" The cats chanted as he tried to fully process what was going on. He puffed out his chest and smiled as Froststar looked down at him giving him a small nod before looking back out at the crowd of cats.

"Thank you for joining me at the clan meeting." She said before jumping of Highstone and then going too her den beside it.

The day went by fast as Froststar was busy making sure everyone knew what to do and now the stars were starting to show. Froststar slowly stretched and then took a few steps out of her den and looked around to see that all the cats were sleeping. She took slow steps trying not to make a sound as she snuck out of camp and made her way to the cliff were Bitterstars body lay. She looked down and saw his fur glittering in the moonlight as she looked over the edge. It was a steep drop off but she knew how to get down it. She turned around and placed her paws on the edge. She dug her claws into the ground and then slipped her back paws off the edge grabbing onto the cliff with her back claws. She slowly made her way down sliding at some parts making her claws Acke. Closer to the bottom she lost her grasp and hit the ground with a thud. She wasn't hurt though and she was able to get up easily shaking the fur from her pelt. She looked across and saw Bitterstars body laying next to the rocks the moonlight making his fur shimmer. She walked up to his body and placed her paw on his chest. A Small part of her expected too feel the slightly rise and fall of his chest but she knew she wouldn't. His body was cold and stiff as she took her paw off and looked at him again. He had so much to live for, so many more things he could do that he couldn't and so many things that they could never do together. She was so deep in thought that she couldn't hear the sound of another cat coming down the ravine as she continued to mourn his bent and broken body. When she opened her eyes she could see a starry figure above Bitterstars body.

"B-Bitterstar.." She said surprised.

"Yes Froststar, it is me." He said. She Quickly jumped up her pelt bristling.

"How are you alive!" She said.

"I am in Starclan now, I have come to tell you something." He said.

"Starclan? Arent those Reserved for Medicine Cats though?" She asked surprised knowing that Frostpaw and Bluetooth were supposed to be getting the message from Starclan.

"Froststar, This is for you." He said. Froststar was surprised but she then bowed down to the former leader.

"Yes Bitterstar what do you have to say?" She asked.

"Though Times may be tough and you may feel alone, there will always be someone by your side ready to pick you up if you fall down." He said. Froststar looked at him confused.

"What does that mean?" She asked but he was already starting to disappear. "Bitterstar!" She said reaching out but the cat had already faded into the darkness leaving Frosteye alone in the dark. "Bitterstar..Why?" She sighed laying down her head resting on the leader's neck. Suddenly she saw a movement in the corner of her eye and looked over. Surprised too see Stormtail sitting their with his head bowed down to the leader. "Stormtail!" She jumped up surprised her fur fluffing up making her look nearly twice her size. The tom was just as surprised at her sudden outburst.

"Froststar! Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He said apologetically.

"What are you doing!" She Hissed at him.

"Oh right..." He said nervously "I was following you."


	4. Chapter 3

"Fallowing me?" Froststar hissed at him. Stormtail shrunk back worried he may be attacked.

"I'm Sorry, I saw you walking out so I followed you.." He said. Froststar's fur started to lie flat knowing Stormtail wouldn't hurt her.

"Oh...I Didn't know you saw me.." She said "Did anyone else?"

"No nobody else did.." He hesitated "I didn't know how close you were too Bitterstar." He said. Froststar sighed knowing Stormtail wouldn't understand her pain. He had a mate and kittens now so he didn't need too worry about loving someone he can't have.

"I was...He was...amazing..." She sighed.

"I'm sorry for you're loss." He said.

"I just, thought he might make it somehow..." She sighed "I knew he was on his last life...but I couldn't accept it.."

"It's fine, I know you will make it." Stormtail said standing up and walking over to her. He then placed his tail on her shoulder. "I know you will." he looked at her and smiled.

"Thanks." She said standing up. When she looked at him she thought she could see something in his eyes but it didn't last long as he looked up in the sky too see the stars and moon shining down on them.

"We will be having a Gathering with Cloudclan soon, You better start thinking about whos going." He said. She looked up at the sky and saw that the moon was close too full and realized that she would have too.

"Yeah...You Can help me right?" She asked him. He smiled sticking his tongue out at her and then replying.

"Of course I will, also I found an Easier way down here!" He said getting up and bounding over to a spot in the wall where the rocks were large enough for her and him too jump up together. She sighed at the top.

"Well that was a lot easier!" She said. Stormtail laughed and then ran ahead of her.

"Come on let's get back so you can get some sleep!" He said bounding ahead of her.

"Coming!" She said running ahead. As she watched his sleek fur against the wind she thought she felt something inside of her but it was short lived as she remembered that he had a mate and kittens. When Froststar got too her bed the last thing on her mind was sleeping but as she laid down she felt her eyelids get heavy as she yawned and curled up. Covering her eyes and falling asleep.

Froststar was jolted awake by a sudden hiss coming from the nursery. She jumped up her fur brisling as another screech sounded from the nursery this one of a kits. She quickly went over and saw that Flurryface and Whitestreek were both standing up glaring daggers at one another, their fur fluffed up to twice its size. Their kits cowered behind their mothers scared, Froststar quickly walked between the two queens.

"What is happening!" Froststar demanded. Flurryface was the first to speak up.

"You're trying too hurt my kits!" She snarled obviously at Whitestreek. Whitestreek glared at her.

"No, I was Protecting my own kits from yours! Harshkit tried too attack Icekit!" She growled showing her fangs.

"Why would one of my kits hurt yours!" Flurryface swiped her tail across her kits protectively as Harshkit sat up slightly looking as if he had something to say.

"Flurryface, Whitestreek please calm down.." Froststar said standing taller between the two. "Now Whitestreek please explain what you saw happen." Froststar said. She watched as the she cats fur started to flatten.

"Me and Flurryface had left the den too go see Bluetooth when I heard a wail come from inside the den. Since Flurryface was getting her checkup done I quickly rushed in too see Harshkit pinning down Icekit atacking her. So I quickly ran over picking up Harshkit and that's when Flurryface came back." Whitestreek said.

"Okay, Flurryface what did you see?" Froststar said looking at the black and white shecat who stood her ground.

"When I heard the wail Bluetooth and I sent Whitestreek to check on the kits, When I came back as soon as I could Whitestreek was hurting my kit!" She growled. Froststar watched the disapproval in Whitestreeks eyes as she stood up quickly.

"I was Politely removing him from my kit!" She growled. "And when you swooped in and nearly ripped his fur off taking him from me!" Whitestreek growled again. Flurryface looked like she was about to pounce when Froststar stepped between the two.

"STOP! Do you want you're Kits too think that this clan is run through bickering and arguing, are you're kits okay?" Frosteye asked. White Streak lifted her head too talk when Froststar cut her off "The KITS not you!" She growled and then looked past the Queen too see Greykit and Icekit were laying together. Greykit protectively over Icekit. "Are either of you hurt?" Froststar asked them. The two kits quickly shook their heads no.

"But if another cat thinks they can hurt my sister they better be talking to me!" Greykit growled standing up over his sister protectively. Icekit showed a sign of gratitude towards him as she lay under him. Froststar smiled then turned too see Harshkit and Everkit laying together talking surprised at the sudden appearance of Froststar.

"Are you two okay?"a Froststar asked them. The two nodded happily though she swore she saw some concern flash in his eyes but it was gone as fast as he saw it. Froststar sighed and got our from behind Flurryface. "Their fine, So now can we relax?" She said. The two she cats fur was already starting to flatten as Froststar walked out of the den and over to her cave. "It's not even Sunhigh and these mouse brains are giving me a migraine." She grumbled to herself as she layed down on her moss and watched outside as the Apprentices played at the opening of their den. She then remembered that she would need to pick the cats too go too the Gathering tonight. She sat up stretching hoping to shake the sleep out of her system as she looked around the clearing and watched the cats come in and out with fresh prey. Some of them told stories to one another, she watched Foxtail walk over too Lostfoot and start talking with him and smiled. "I can lead this clan, It wont be hard at all." She smiled when suddenly their was a yowl that came from the side opposite of the exit when Seastorm came bounding over the rocky wall and skidded to a halt in front of Froststar's den.

"Blazefleck, Jaggedsky, Border Patrol, Attacking!" He let out wheezing coughs as he suddenly collapsed. Froststar looked down too see that he has a large scratch down his side that was bleeding pretty bad.

"BLUETOOTH! We need you!" She howled at the medicine cat den "Seastorm's hurt!"


	5. Chapter 4

"Coming!" She quickly dove out of her den and slid up seeing SeaStorm on the ground bleeding she called her apprentice up. He quickly ran over.

"Yes Bluetooth, What do you need?" He asked her.

"Go Fetch me some cobwebs!" She said. Frozenpaw quickly ran back to her den as Bluetooth leaned down and licked the shoulder of Seastorm trying to pull clean it up before she was able to put the cobwebs on it. Froststar then jumped onto the Highstone and called for the cats.

"Whitefoot, Winterfur and Blizzardpaw! I need you guys too go and check out what SeaStorm saw!" Froststar yowled. Stormtail ran up to her before Whitefoot and Blizzardpaw showed up.

"Winterfur was on the Patrol!" He said. Froststar gasped and then continued.

"Whitefoot and Blizzardpaw! Go Winterfur needs you!" She said. The full grown cat and apprentice quickly got up and started to run out too find the cats. They weren't very far from camp when they heard hissing and screeching. They quickly sped up and crashed into a small stone clearing close to the border of Frostclan and Cloudclan. Whitefoot and Blizzardpaw took no time and quickly jumped the two cats who had pinned down Winterfur surprising them immensely. Before either of the cats were able to claw Jaggedsky he backed up surprised.

"Okay we're done! We didn't mean too come in your territory, Goldenstar sent us to get herbs and the patrol jumped us!" He gasped trying to catch his breath as he backed out of the fight. The apprentice stood up, having had been planning on attacking him, proud to know he scared the cat enough to back out of a fight. But it was soon made obvious that Blazefleck wasn't going to back down from this fight. Winterfur too weak to fight lay on the ground while Whitefoot and Blazespeck continued to hiss at each other.

"What are you doing Jaggedsky! Attack them!" Blazefleck yowled as Whitefoots claws scored down his back leaving a deep and stinging gash. Jaggedsky stood up as the apprentice challenged him. He didn't have the heart to fight an apprentice but he knew if he didn't fight this battle the Blazefleck would never let him hear the end of it. But he was brought a surprise as Whitefoot was kicked back and rolled out in front of him. As he struggled too get up Jaggedsky quickly jumped on him pinning him down and patting him with sheathed claws hoping Blazefleck would call defeat soon. He felt a gash on the cat's shoulder and felt the blood soak his pads. Suddenly he watched Blazefleck catch the Apprentice by surprise and crush him too the ground. He fell in his own bones the strain that the large cat must be putting on the small Apprentice but Jaggedsky was took by surprise as he saw the large warrior do something tragic. As the apprentice struggled under him he saw the warrior put his paw onto his head forcing it to the ground as he shifted his weight putting all of it on that one paw. Jaggedsky herd the cat under him yowl as he closed his eyes and looked away. The apprentice let out a weak cry of defeat before the snap echoed through the hallow. Everyone went silent for a few seconds as Blazefleck stepped back off the apprentices body and sat back, starting to clean the apprentices blood of his paws. Jaggedsky felt himself thrown off the warrior as he jumped up and raced over to his apprenticed body, his skull had been crushed under the large cats paws like a leaf on the forest floor in leafbare. He cried pressing his face into his neck fur. Jaggedsky finally came to his senses and Jumped up growling.

"What was that for!" He hissed at Blazefleck. Blazefleck simply let his tail rise and curls around his paws in amusement as he watched the warrior cry into his apprenticed fur. He watched as the warrior they had fought before struggled too get up his back leg bleeding immensely.

"Winterfur! We need to get Froststar!" Whitefoot gasped and quickly jumped up glaring at Blazefleck and Jaggedsky "Don't go anywhere!". Winterfur struggled too get up and follow him when. Whitefoot ran ahead of him but Winterfur hesitated for a moment to hear what Blazespeck was going to say.

"Oh Jaggedsky, I'm So surprised you never saw my intentions."

"Why did you do that! What did they ever do!" He hissed. Blazespeck stood up circling around Jaggedsky letting his tail graze his chin.

"It had nothing to do with them, you realize this is all for you." He let a slight grin slip as he stood across from Jaggedsky smiling.

"What do you mean Blazefleck! Stop using riddles and tell me!" He growled. Blazespeck smiled and nodded.

"Fine Fine, It was simple, I wanted to get you out of Autumnclan." He said.

"WHY!" Jaggedsky yowled defensively the fur on his neck and tail standing up.

"Oh you know why.." He grinned.

"Even so! How was killing Frostclans Apprentice going to get ME out of Autumn Clan."

"Oh it's simple, Once Froststar and Goldenstar find out YOU Killed Blizzardpaw you get exiled from the clan." He laughed slightly once he finished.

"But you killed him! Not me" He growled. "What proof do they have that I did it!"

"Oh Jaggedsky, It's not what proof they have." He smiled and stood up quickly brushing his face with his paw "It's what Proof they don't have." Before Jaggedsky could reply Blazefleck jumped into the undergrowth disappearing in Mere seconds.


	6. Chapter 5

"What Happened!" Froststar said bursting out of the bushes Winterfur and Whitefoot right on her tail. Jaggedsky looked away from the bushes and gasped as he saw the leaders eyes flare as her fur stood on end. Her eyes darting back and forth between the Apprentice laying in the puddle of blood and Jaggedsky.

"Froststar! I'm Sorry! I don't know why Blazespeck did what he did!" Jaggedsky said. His fear scent was strong against the scent of blood and the thick Frostclan scent that covered the area.

"You Were Both here! You had to have something to do with it!" Whitefoot growled. Froststars usually soft gaze darkened.

"It doesn't matter who did it! An Autumclan cat killed a Frostclan cat, that is against the Warrior code!"

"Froststar! Please Trust me!" Jaggedsky said his tail quivering as he sat there behind the apprentice shaking like a kit. Froststar wouldn't make Eye contact with him as she used her tail too point too Blizzardpaws body. Whitepaw walked over to it and grabbed the scruff.

"We Will Discuss this at the Gathering tonight." Froststar said and turned away. Winterfur and Whitefoot followed her carrying the Limp body.

As they entered the camp Froststar quickly jumped to the Highstone and yowled "All cats old enough to catch their own prey join here under the highstone for a clan meeting." She said. Cats soon started to gather under the stone. Murmurs rose as they questioned where Whitefoot and Winterfur, Who sat outside the camp with Blizzardpaws body, could be. Froststar silenced them with a hiss. "As you all know the Gathering is tonight, and I have decided who will be coming, Along with the Obvious Stormfur, Bluetooth and Frozenpaw I will be bringing Foxtail, Dovewhisker, Seastorm, Cloudpaw and to Celebrate your recent apprenticeship Snowpaw!" She said. The cats all cheered excitedly before she started again "Now I have another thing to report, our beloved apprentice Blizzardpaw has been killed." There was a sudden silence when a cat rose out of the crowd.

"Who has killed our Apprentice!" Foxtail yowled. Dovewhisker lightly placed her tail on his shoulder.

"Foxtail, It's not certain this was intentional." She said Calmly.

"Blizzardpaw was killed by an Autumclan cat, a plan by Blazespeck and Jaggedsky." Froststar said. Foxtails tail puffed up as a growl rose in his throat.

"I Knew they were trouble!" He growled. Dovewhisker quickly pressed herself against him.

"It's okay Foxtail, Calm down." She said politely. He let the fur on his neck flatten slightly as he hunched his shoulders and growled.

"The rest of the clan will be sitting Vigil tonight!" Froststar finished then jumped down walking outside to see Whitefoot and Winterfur over the dead Body. She picked him up by the scruff and carried him too the center of the clearing. Leaving a streak of blood as he was still bleeding immensely.

"Bluetooth, Can we have some Cobwebs?" Froststar said walking over to her daen. She walked back with the cobwebs and placed them where the bleeding was the worst. She then walked back to her den and laid down. Stormtail walked in and placed his tail on her shoulder.

"Something wrong Froststar?" He asked her. She tried to reply calmly but the dam broke and she broke down.

"I can't do this Stormtail! I'm not fit to be a leader!" She yowled in pain. He was surprised then he placed his paw on hers.

"Froststar, I Trust you, Bitterstar had to trust you as a good leader when he picked you as deputy and the clan...they need you too be strong."

"NO! Bitterstar didn't trust me! He Pitied me! He knew what I was going through and thought making me Deputy would make it better! But I didn't die before him and now i'm Miserable! There's already one Dead cat and I haven't been a leader for more than one moon!" She yowled and collapsed on the ground sobbing "I Can't do this Bitterstar! I need you!" She cried.

"Froststar, Bitterstar is always in your heart." Stormtail said trying to help her. She sat up and wiped her cheeks of the tears.

"I'm Sorry Stormtail, I needed to let that out, thank you."

"You're welcome" He said placing his tail on her shoulder before standing up. "Come on almost time for the gathering."

Froststar lead her clan down through the mountains passing Cloudclan's scent markers. Though they were on a Truce Froststar was still worried that they might be jumped but it didn't take long before they were able to make it too the Threecave were Gioldenstar and Brightstar already sat at the top of the large stone their Deputies, Strongheart and Blazepelt sitting at the bottom of the rock. Stormtail ran over to them nodding politely at both of them and watched his warriors file into the clearing and start to mingle with the other cats. Cloudpaw was helping Snowpaw figure out were too go too find the other apprentices. Foxtail stayed closer to the edge with Dovewhisker not interacting with any cats. Suddenly a yowl came from the rock.

"I call all cats here for a Clan meeting, I Goldenstar will speak first!" He said sitting down. Froststar was pleased to have him speaking first while Brightstar seemed a little upset that she couldn't. "We are happy to say that we have had great hunting in our Forest and though Leafbare left us with little prey Newleaf is sure to bring us more, We are also happy yo announce we have two new apprentices!" He said. The cats parted to reveal two apprentices sitting their shocked by the sudden parting for them. "Swanpaw and Newtpaw!" Goldenstar finished as the two cats accepted their praise with pride. Brightstar walked up next smiling.

"We have also had good hunting and the Mountain has been giving us good shelter from the storms, We do not have any apprentices to announce but we do have two new kits, Sweetkit and Bravekit" Brightstar said then sat back down. Froststar walked up and Stormtail could feel the Frostclan cats around him tense up knowing what Froststar would say.

"We have also had good hunting along with Two Litters of Kits, Everkit, Harskit, Icekit and Greykit were all welcomed into the clan not many nights ago" She said. It seemed as if she stopped but then she continued "But we also have sad News to report, Blizzardpaw was killed..." She paused as the cats all went silent and most of them bowed to give their respects. She opened her closed eyes and they seemed like they had fire in them as she glared directly at Jaggedsky who was sitting closer to the edge looking away "This was no Accident though, Blizzardpaw was unmercifully murdered by an Autumnclan cat...By Jaggesky"


End file.
